The Great Outdoors
by KateMB
Summary: Castle and Beckett hang out by a mountain lake. A Castle Pornado (November 2018) fic.


**AN: _I originally wrote this for the November 2018 Castle Pornado and posted this on my Tumblr. I was inspired by a black and white photo of a caucasian couple standing with water in the background as the man holds the woman with his hands clasped on her rear and her legs & arms around him. The original photo is found here - wwwDOTangelicapeadyDOTcomDOTau/_** _ **2015/03/29/sydney-couples-boudoir-sexy-outdoor-couples-shoot/ - it is the last one on the page.**_

 _ **Warning : This is pure smut.**_

* * *

 **The Great Outdoors**

It's the first summer of their married life, and even though they've had their fantastic island honeymoon earlier this year (complete with cocktails, sight-seeing, exotic foods, time on the beach, and lots & lots of sex), Kate suggests they have another getaway while it's still warm in their northern climate. Opting for mountains and lake water over their usual Hamptons beach and pool, they plan a long weekend at her dad's cabin within the Adirondacks of New York.

It's unusually warm at the cabin, and after settling in with groceries and their belongings, Kate calls to him, "Come on! Grab a blanket, and let's venture to the lake." Even as he steps outside and feels the warmth, Rick doesn't change out of his jeans and is going with the flow, willing to do whatever she wants. He also wears a white t-shirt. She, on the other hand, is wearing short denim shorts and a modest black tank-top.

They hold hands as they walk the path to the large lake and soak up the mountain air. As much as he loves the Hamptons' sea scent, there's something about this place. It's soothing and peaceful. He can see why she loves it so much here.

As they enter the open space adjacent to the lake, she stops them and says, "Wow…this view… It's never stopped being amazing." Trees and mountains in the distance, and the wide lake looking calm and refreshing. "It's inspiring…being here," he comments.

"But you're not here to write." She gives him a look to tease him.

"No, but another time. It'd be great to come up here to write. This weekend…I'm inspired to woo my wife."

She grins and tugs him by the hand into a kiss. "But you don't have to woo me. I'm already yours."

"True true. But that doesn't stop me from feeling inspired." He steals another kiss from her.

They lay the blanket out close to the water's edge on a patch of grass. They sit, and she takes her sneakers off before leaning against him. He slides his arms around her and drops a kiss to her shoulder. They remain silent for a couple minutes, savoring their surroundings and listening to the birds chirping & the sounds of the gentle breeze.

The sun beating down on them feels so warm, and Kate feels free enough to pull out of his embrace and remove her tank-top. Rick's at a loss for words at the reveal of her lacy black bra. She glances back at him with mischief in her eyes. "I'm inspired too," she says with a hint of her bedroom tone.

"Woah," he whispers. He takes a deep breath, his eyes traveling over her upper body. She stands, and his eyes trail her long legs. Damn, those shorts are short. He watches her step away from him and into the lake. She doesn't venture far, only enough to get half her legs wet. She shivers from the chill of the water. She wanted to feel the temperature but isn't sure about swimming. He sits and admires her, marveling at her skin glowing with sunlight. He wonders if she'll remove her shorts and dive in. Instead of waiting to see, he decides to join her, not caring that the bottom of his jeans will get wet.

He removes his sneakers, slips off his t-shirt, and sneaks up behind her, his fingers dancing across her waist and his lips kissing her shoulder. "Hey," she says softly. He holds her hair to one side and kisses her upper back and neck. He whispers, "That feel good?"

"Mmhmm." She turns around and feels pleased he ditched his shirt, her eyes skimming over his chest before locking with his.

"Water's chilly," he states.

"Yeah. Not gonna swim," she replies, her hands trailing up his arms and shoulders to wind around his neck.

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd lose the shorts." They share a mischievous look. "Who says I'm not," she says in her hot bedroom voice.

"Mmmmm…I love you," he moans before they share a heated kiss. As she pulls away, she's grinning. He lifts her up, hands holding onto her rear and her legs hooking loosely around him. They share another kiss, and she whispers, "I love you too."

They keep exchanging little kisses as he holds her and her hands rub his neck and back. Shallow and deep moans escape them. They savor this moment together - showing their love out in the middle of nature.

He eventually carries her back to their blanket, their lips still fused together. He helps her to stand, and they part for air. Setting a hand on her right side, he asks, "You wanna take this to the cabin?"

She smirks and answers, "No." Keeping her eyes up at him, she quickly discards her shorts, revealing her matching black lace thong. She watches his eyes staring at the thong, amused by his attention.

"You…sure… Out here?" He's stuttering, having trouble maintaining any coherent thoughts. They've explored outdoor sex at their Hamptons home (and even during their island honeymoon), but they haven't here. They haven't taken many trips to the cabin, and when they have, it's been too chilly out or her dad's been with them. "This lake…isn't exactly private, right?"

She smiles, a little surprised at his reserve. "Right. Anyone could show up."

"I'm not trying to stop you. I'm just making sure…for your sake…"

She smiles softly, understanding that he's concerned about privacy for her. She sets a hand on his cheek and kisses him. "Babe, you see that I took the initiative here."

"Yeah." He smiles, losing the reserve.

"So, take off your pants." She sits on the blanket, gazing up at his groin, waiting.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he says, undoing his jeans and slipping them off. She stifles a laugh at his ungracefulness, and within moments he's beside her on the blanket, kissing her and laying her down. She opens to him, hands grasping his back and legs hooked over his. Her mouth opens at the knocking of his tongue on her lips. His tongue does some exploration and tangoes with hers. Both moan deeply, and he thrusts his hardness against her. She wants him right there where he's pressing between her legs. The friction makes her grind herself against him, and she curses the clothing obstacles in their way.

When he breaks their kiss to breathe, he asks, "This what you had in mind…when you said…let's go to the lake?"

"No. Like I said…I'm inspired… I guess…it's because of the wilderness."

"Mmmmm I love that." He trails a hand up her thigh to her panties, feeling them wet and rubbing her through them. She tilts her head back in a loud gasp. "Fuck, how are this wet?" He stops touching her so she can answer: "It's what you do to me."

He moans and reaches for her legs, shoving them off of him. She's still affected by his intimate attention to her but looks confused. He says, "How about we do this in the spirit of the wilderness?"

She understands his suggestion and nods a 'yes', letting go of him so she can roll over onto her hands and knees. He shoves his boxers down and unclasps her bra, watching her remove it before kneeling over her and holding her soft breasts in his hands. She moans and nearly feels like this is a dream. Them being naked and passionate outside under the bright sun by a mountain lake - definitely something to never forget. The outdoors make them feel more primal than usual, and his instinct is to take her as hard & fast as he can. He gropes her breasts roughly for a few moments and then aligns himself up with her, pulling her panties aside to push his manhood deep inside her womanhood. "Ahh fuck," she gasps.

He takes a few deep breaths, slowly moving in & out of her with each one. The pace is torture, and she begs, "God Rick…please go faster." That's exactly what he wanted to hear. He speeds up, and the feral groaning is unleashed from both of them. Her hands press the blanket-covered ground tightly, and she tries meeting his hips thrust for thrust.

"Oh god oh god oh god," she pants. She feels the intensity building already. She didn't realize she was so on edge.

"You…like it…this…rough," he pants in question.

"Don't hold back." Her permission sparks wilder thrusts from him. He pounds into her, giving her everything he's got, pinning her hands with his. "FUCK YES," she yells, her inner walls gripping him tight. He groans loudly and pants her name over and over till it becomes just his breath.

"KATE…ohh God…" He knows it won't be longer for either of them, always able to read her well. He also knows she could use something more. He moves a hand between her legs, finding her swollen nub under her panties. He rubs her just long enough to make her crash hard under him, and she screams his name over and over as her body spasms. Her walls squeeze him repeatedly, and it sends him over the edge with her. "Ohh Kate…OH FUCK KATE!" Their sounds mix with the birds' and other critters' as they fall apart together from doing one of nature's most basic instincts.

He keeps moving at a steady pace as they ride out ecstasy together until eventually he slows & pulls out of her and she collapses on the blanket. He joins her, and she moans at his chest pressing firmly against her back. Their breathing is ragged. Neither can move….until minutes later when he's recovered enough to brush her hair off to the side and plant soft, gentle kisses on her back, shoulder, and neck. She moans softly with content.

"Fucking amazing," she says.

"You or me," he responds with a chuckle.

"What we did. Wild animal sex." They both laugh, and he rolls onto the blanket beside her. He pulls his boxers up. She stays on her stomach, popping herself up with her arms and gazing at him. "I swear I didn't plan it," she adds.

"Spontaneity is good for the love life. This whole trip is good for us." He brings his arms up to lay his head in his hands, closing his eyes and soaking up the atmosphere.

"Yeah. Definitely," she whispers with a smile.


End file.
